Raw really IS War
by J-Curran
Summary: Two young guns in the Raw Roster are 'destroyed' by members of ECW and Smackdown! sparking an all out war between the brands
1. Chapter 1

**Raw Really is War**

Description – Two men are attacked from the Raw roster on Raw by members of ECW and Smackdown! Hayman challenges Raw to a battle of a life time, and now we find out how Vince will respond

**Chapter One**

**ECW takes a charge**

"Hey John!" Lilian called out. John turned around. He had started to make his way back to his locker room before being interrupted. "Nice match tonight. I thought for sure that Johnny was gonna nail you with that chair, but no. You got out of the way just in time! And it looked like you didn't even know it was coming!" John gave a little shrug of the shoulders and wiped a bit of sweat from his right eyebrow.

"I guess I sensed it coming." He laughed with another shrug of the shoulders. "Or it could be that I am the champ," He raised the belt above his head. "And you know that the Champ cannot be beaten, and the champ is here to stay! Ya no what I'm saying gurl?" Lilian giggled.

"I guess so" she smiled. She looked at her watch. "Is that the time! Gosh I've got to be out of here in 20 minutes!"

"Date?" John questioned. Lilian shook her head from side to side.

"Girls night out," she replied. "All of us Raw divas are going out to party till we drop!" She shook her booty. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you round. So see ya." Lilian walked off.

"See ya. And hey Lil." Lilian stopped and turned around. "I swear your getting hotter by the week!"

* * *

"Man what an awesome match you had tonight!" Shawn congratulated John in thefancy Bar that they were drinking in at the Hotel they were staying at. "Good job."

"Thanks man," John replied as he downed the last bit of his beer. "I appreciate that." Shawn picked up the remote for the big screen TV and flicked it over to the American channel, which was currently running a delayed Raw.

"Looks like where going to catch your match." Shawn laughed for no apparent reason. "It should be coming up pretty soon." John got up from the barstool he was sitting on and headed over towards the bright blue couch near the centre of the room. He sat down and made himself comfortable. Shawn ordered another martini.

"Hey what's this?" John sat up straight as a Smackdown! and ECW logo can crashing onto the screen. Shawn got up and stumbled over to the couch.

"What's your problem?" Shawn questioned. John hushed him quiet and pointed to the screen. Shawn popped down next to John. Paul Hayman appeared on screen.

"What's this?" Paul asked. "It looks like an ECW and Smackdown! Invasion! Oh my gosh! Everybody run for your life's! Well not everybody, just everyone that appears on the Raw roster!" Hayman laughed. "Or else this will happen to you!" It cut to a locker room where RVD, Tommy Dreamer and Kurt Angle were destroying two young guns from the Raw roster with barbed wire bats, steel chairs and street signs. It then cut back to Hayman. "If you do not run for your life, or you do not leave the Raw roster and join forces with the greatest brand in the world, then you, too will end up like these two sorry souls. And if you even think about hi jacking the Smackdown show, then you will be easily dealt with and demolished. You asked for a war. Well your gonna get one!" The scene ended and it cut to JR and Jerry Lawler. Shawn and John just sat there dumbfounded. Unable to say a thing.

"You dawg," John said. Shawn was still in shock. "Dawg!" Shawn snapped out of it. "This could be the biggest war people will ever see in the history of Raw. The thing is, are you gonna be apart of it?" John asked. Shawn took a while to answer.

"Oh its on!" he shouted. "What about you?"

"You know me man," John replied. He lifted up is hand. "I never, and I mean NEVER back down." Shawn shook his head. "There's only one thing to do. Man we gotta go find Vince!"


	2. Chapter Two

**ECW takes a charge**

"Hey John!" Lilian called out. John turned around. He had started to make his way back to his locker room before being interrupted. "Nice match tonight. I thought for sure that Johnny was gonna nail you with that chair, but no. You got out of the way just in time! And it looked like you didn't even know it was coming!" John gave a little shrug of the shoulders and wiped a bit of sweat from his right eyebrow.

"I guess I sensed it coming." He laughed with another shrug of the shoulders. "Or it could be that I am the champ," He raised the belt above his head. "And you know that the Champ cannot be beaten, and the champ is here to stay! Ya no what I'm saying gurl?" Lilian giggled.

"I guess so" she smiled. She looked at her watch. "Is that the time! Gosh I've got to be out of here in 20 minutes!"

"Date?" John questioned. Lilian shook her head.

"Girls night out," she replied. "All of us Raw divas are going out to party till we drop!" She shook her booty. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you round. So see ya." Lilian walked off.

"See ya. And hey Lil." Lilian stopped and turned around. "I swear your getting hotter by the week!"

"Man what an awesome match you had tonight!" Shawn congratulated John in the Hershel Bar that they were drinking in at the Hotel they were staying at. "Good job."

"Thanks man," John replied. "I appreciate that." Shawn picked up the remote for the big screen TV and flicked it over to the American channel, which was currently running a delayed Raw.

"Looks like where going to catch your match." Shawn laughed for no apparent reason. "It should be coming up pretty soon." John got up from the barstool he was sitting on and headed over towards the bright blue couch near the centre of the room. He sat down and made himself comfortable. Shawn ordered another martini.

"Hey what's this?" John sat up straight as a Smackdown! and ECW logo can crashing onto the screen. Shawn got up and stumbled over to the couch.

"What's your problem?" Shawn questioned. John hushed him quiet and pointed to the screen. Shawn popped down next to John. Paul Hayman appeared on screen.

"What's this?" Paul asked. "It looks like an ECW and Smackdown! Invasion! Oh my gosh! Everybody run for your life's! Well not everybody, just everyone that appears on the Raw roster!" Hayman laughed. "Or else this will happen to you!" It cut to a locker room where RVD, Tommy Dreamer and Kurt Angle were destroying two young guns from the Raw roster with barbed wire bats, steel chairs and street signs. It then cut back to Hayman. "If you do not run for your life, or you do not leave the Raw roster and join forces with the greatest brand in the world, then you, too will end up like these two sorry souls. And if you even think about hi jacking the Smackdown show, then you will be easily dealt with and demolished. You asked for a war. Well your gonna get one!" The scene ended and it cut to JR and Jerry Lawler. Shawn and John just sat there dumbfounded. Unable to say a thing.

"You dawg," John said. Shawn was still in shock. "Dawg!" Shawn snapped out of it. "This could be the biggest war people will ever see in the history of Raw. The thing is, are you gonna be apart of it?" John asked. Shawn took a while to answer.

"Oh its on!" he shouted. "What about you?"

"You know me man," John replied. He lifted up is hand. "I never, and I mean NEVER back down." Shawn shook his head. "There's only one thing to do. Man we gotta go find Vince!"

Chapter Two 

**Prepare for Battle**

"Hey, Snitsky! Have you seen Vince anywhere around?" John ran up to the foot obsessed monster, followed by Shawn. They were in one of the long red brightly-lit corridors of the hotel.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I did." Snitsky replied, looking at the champ's feet. He looked like he was in trouble. Like he was a tad on the shaky side

"Where is he?" Cena clapped his hands, knocking Snitsky out from his daydream. He looked back up.

"I saw that he was making his way back to his room, and boy did he look angry!" Snitsky shook his head. John thanked him and Shawn and himself took off. "But just remember, it's not my fault!"

Cena and Shawn knocked on Vince McMahon's room door that he was staying in. They found it thanks to some flirty skills Cena produced while talking to the receptionist about the room. Candice answered the door in a tight fitting shiny pink top and pants. For once she didn't look happy.

"Vince is expecting you guys, and it's for the worse." She held the door open for the two guys. Shawn thanked her. It was a flash and expensive looking room, with beautiful vases and flowers covering the walls and floors. They made their way towards a room with an open area. As soon as they entered, they new they were going to talk business. Shelton Benjamin, Hunter, J.R, Jerry Lawler, Johnny Nitro and Melina, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, Edge and Lita, Big Show, Kane, Carlito, Masters, Trish and Maria where standing around, and they weren't there to celebrate. And at the head of it all, was Mr McMahon seated in a comfortable looking seat. Everybody turned to see who entered.

"I guess you all saw it too, huh?" everyone nodded.

"Dammit, who do they think they are!" Vince screamed. Candice comforted him. "Do they really think that they are going to get away with it! I'm Vince McMahon dammit! And you never screw a McMahon. Hayman wants a war huh? Well he sure as hell is going to get one!" The whole room went up in a roar like a battle cry. "Rob Van dam isn't going to know what hit him when where've finished with him!"

"Speaking of Van Dam," Shawn spoke up. "Where is he?"

"Long gone by now," Shelton answered. "We checked his room but he was gone, probably with those ECW thugs somewhere in a low budget motel."

"More like extremely crappy Wrestling Thugs!" Lawler spat and the room laughed.

"Oh you said a naughty word Mr Lawler!" Maria spoke, and the room laughed even harder. She didn't see what was so funny.

"Anyway, let's get back to business," Vince said. " We should be thankful that Lance Cade and Matt Striker weren't killed by those thugs!"

"Are they alright?"

"They've been badly wounded and will be out of action for at least two months," Vince replied. "Candace phoned up a little while ago to see what was gonna happen to them. They are in good hand and will survive. But now we should set up a plan to deal with those ECW and Smackdown fools. But it would be sure as hell a lot easier if we had an inside man to help us out!"

"How about three?" The whole room turned around and faced the doorway. In stepped Batista, Lashley and Matt Hardy. The Raw roster got ready to attack and the three guys held up their hands in defence. "Whoa whoa whoa, just wait a minute here. Where not here to start up a fight."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Vince questioned.

"Where here to help. To join you guys." Batista answered. Lashley and Hardy shook their heads. "We hate, and I mean HATE ECW. And there is no way in hell that we are going to join forces with them.

"How do we know to trust you guys?" Carlito questioned. "Because cheating over people, is just not cool." Masters gave him a dirty look.

"Well we can give you some vital information," Hardy answered.

"Oh yea? Spill." Vince challenged.

"Well," Lashley began. "Charlie Haas and Snitsky has been snapped up and signed by Hayman, that's why you will find that they are not here at the moment, even though they fought today." Vince scanned the room.

'Dammit!' Cena thought to himself. 'That's why he was a bit funny earlier and was making his way towards the elevator.

"And we can tell you what's going to happen on Smackdown,' Lashley continued. "Like who's going to be on the lookout, the matches and stuff like that, because they know that Raw will show up looking for a fight."

" So what do you say Vince? Are you in?" Batista walked over to Vince and held out his hand. A sort of an alliance gesture. " Do you want to know everything that you so badly need to know?" Vince took his hand and shook.

"I'm in," Vince smiled. He held open his hands. "And welcome to the family."

"And that's what's going to happen this Friday!" Batista finished up. It had taken half an hour to tell them all, and a further half an hour to make up a plan to counter attack Teddy Long and Hayman's plans. The room was a bit restless.

"Thank you all for your co-operation people." Vince stretched his arms. Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish the night on a good note," he looked at Candace and she smiled. "So if you don't mind, get the hell out of my room!" everybody laughed and left one by one. The members of the old Evolution got together and were going to go to the pub for a drink. But everybody else was too tired to do anything. Cena, Shawn and Maria made their way towards their own rooms.

"So is anything going bad to happen?" Maria asked. "Because I don't like to get hurt!"

"Don't worry Maria," John replied and put an arm around her shoulder. He put his belt over her head. "I won't let anything happen to you gurl!" Shawn laughed. "I'll protect you babe, any day." Maria blushed. They got to John's door.

"Well I'm off to bed now guys." He yawned. "So I'll be seeing you two in the morning!" They all said goodnight and John shut the door, placed his belt on his cabinet, had a shower and went to bed, wondering what the next couple of days would bring him.


End file.
